The Love Of Cupa 2 The Real World
by Hw231
Summary: Hayden is now in the real world. There are now new problems and troubles. Check out my first story. Please comment.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

They all open there eyes and see a world that is busy with activity. Cars are driving by and people talking everywhere. Hayden tells the group what they can and can't do there and what is going on. He also says where they are going they should hide there weapons. We walk down the street. I walk us towards my old home. I get there and there is a person in a black jacket standing there. I walk up to the person." Hey what are you doing here?" I ask. " I am here to bring the end of you all." they say." the person says. I start to pull out my sword but when I do I notice that the person has a aura. I then realize that it is Dark Drake. I then try to strike him but he just disappeared."Shit" I say a loud. The others run towards me and ask what is wrong." It was Dark Drake." I tell them. I then open the door and go inside my home. I go down the hallway and remove a painting. There was a keypad. I start typing the code. 8378-254-1606. The floor starts to split in half and a stairway is leading down to something. I then start walking down and motion to the others to come down. There was a long white hallway with a lot of doors." What is this?" Cupa asks." It is a top secret weapon room and much more." I tell them. I look into one of the rooms and see the monsters that have accidentally come trough a portal. There was a random person that had had the eyes sewn shut and mouth sewn to. " As you see we have a lot of creatures here." I tell them. I continue to walk down the hallway to the last door. I open it and there is then soldiers training with all sorts of weapons. Hayden walks over to a green button and press it. A siren starts blaring and all the soldiers all stop training and line up in a ordered fashion. I walk down to them and inspect them." Great jobs soldiers. You guys are flawless." I yell." So who are they?" Bryan asks." Well they are people who wanted a job and I gave them one." I tell them." How rich are you Hayden?" Nate asks." Well I don't know... 64 Billion dollars I believe. That is on the low side of a estimate." I say. There mouths open wide when I say that. I then look at a soldier that is looking at me." You there. Yes the one who was looking at me. What is your name soldier?" I yell." My name is Roger. Sir!" He tells me." Well at ease soldier. I would like everyone to be on there best behavior." I tell them." Roger I would like you to follow me and my friends. You can bring two other soldiers Roger." I say. Roger brings two soldiers over." Okay you will follow me and my friends and guard us." I say. We go to the other end of the room and go down another hallway. The doors in this hallway are not like the ones in the first hallway. I open the first door and it is a nice room." These are the rooms we will stay in." I say." If you like you can explore but don't open the rooms that have monsters in in." I tell them. Drake and Bryan and Nate walk down a hallway and see a giant open room with nothing in there." Hey Roger what is this room for?" Bryan asks." Well this is the simulation room." Roger says." Can we use it?" Bryan asks. Roger says yes and they go in." Simulator run program zeta six-one-three. The room transform into a ruined city. A giant four armed mech suit comes out from behind a building. It starts shooting and the three pull out there weapons start deflecting the bullets. Nate then jumps into the air and shoots his lightning arrows at in. It hits the four armed mech right in the chest. It then exploded. The room goes back to normal." That was awesome!" Nate said. Ash comes in and looks in to the room but is uninterested. Ash walks down the hallway and sees Mary watching something." What are you watching Mary?" Ash asks." I don't know." She replies. Ash looks at the screen. It appears to be a game or something. People running and shooting at each other. Mary and Ash walk to there room and lay down together. I go down a hallway and go into a room. I notice that Cupa is following me and she is slower than usual." Hey Cupa why are you slower then usual?" I ask." I think I am pregnant." She said." Wait what. You think your pregnant!" I say." Yeah I do." Cupa says." Are you sure?" I ask." I am pretty sure." She says." Well I will know soon." I say. My eyes turn red and I look at Cupa. I see a baby." Yeah your pregnant." I say." I hug Cupa." So what do you want to name it?" I ask." I don't know." She says." How about Sophie if it is a girl and Rob if it is a boy." I say." Okay" Cupa says." Should we go tell the others?" I ask." Yeah let's go tell them the great news." Cupa says. Me and Cupa walk and I get the guards to go get the others to meet us in our room. Out friends get to our room." What is up Hayden?" Drake asks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Cupa is pregnant." Hayden says." Great for you guys." They say cheerfully." So when do you expect it?" Ash asks." Well based on my prediction it would be 6 months." I say." So what will you do the baby?" Ash asks." Why the fuck would you ask that question. We are going to keep it." I say." Sorry just asking." Ash said. Roger comes in the room and says" Sir we have a problem!" Roger looks at me with alarm." What is it?" I ask." One of the monsters escaped." Roger said. I ask which one." It was the giant spider." He said." Put the base on lock down and get the spiders to kill or trap it." I say. Roger runs out of the room and pulls an alarm." Guys we have a problem. A monster is now somewhere in the base!" I say." Everyone arm up and come with me." I say. We walk down a set of stairs and to a metal door. I pull it open. Soldiers come down and grab weapons. Roger come and says" Sir we have 10 squads looking for the monster." I nod at him and then walk towards a metal door. I put my hand on a security system and the door slowly goes down. There is a mech suit." Roger you get to operate it." I say." But sir I don't know how to operate it." Roger said. I put my hand on Rogers head. Hayden's eyes turn red and then Roger stars to see in his mind how to operate the mech. Roger then jumps in the mech and starts to operate it. I summon my sword. It pulsates with a dark aura." We should stay together." I say. I walk with Roger and the others down a hallway. I hear gunshots in the distance echo through the hallway. I start t think of the ways to get out of the base. " We should go out the back entrance. If we do it should set off a protocol that will kill all monsters but it might also kill everyone else in the base." I say. Roger goes up ahead of us. He presses a button that activates the arm mounted minigun. He motions us to come. I hear gunfire again." We are about 10 minutes away from the back exit." I say. Roger goes to the end of the next hallway. He looks around and see's dead bodies. Roger motions us to stay but Hayden walks forward anyway. Cupa tries to stop Hayden but to no avail. I walk to roger and look down the around and there I see. Dead bodies." God dammit." I whisper. I then notice that there is something over there near the dead bodies. I motion Roger to go back. Me and him slowly back up to the others. We are all about to go the other way when a spider the size of a human comes after us. Roger then spins up the minigun and shoots it. Then a giant spider comes. It is the size of a truck. It comes towards us when Roger starts shooting it."Run get out of here!" Roger yells. I run with the others as Roger stays back and fights the spider. Hayden and the others start running to the back exit when a person appears in front of them. We all stop and look at each other." Who are you?" I ask." You don't know?" He says. Drake and Ash both charge and try to hit him. He doges the attacks effortlessly. Nate draws his bow and shoots a lighting arrow. It hits the person in the chest. Bryan then runs and pins the person down. I run towards them and look at the person. It was Dark Drake. I then summon my sword and try to strike but he just disappeared as I heard a chuckle from him. I then her Roger activate rockets on the mech suit. Andr teleport's the girls to us and then teleport's all off us to the door. We all run out and we hear an explosion. The door then shuts and we hear gunfire and something else." Roger was a great solider." I say.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

This will be about Roger and his story.

It all started in 1995 when he was born. He was born into a middle class family. The parents names were Greg and Amanda. The dad was a respected man in the commercial business. The mother was a small business selling candles. As a boy Roger did not get much time with his father since he was always on a business trips. When his dad and him did hang it was the best. They went swimming and played baseball. The mom always told stories to Roger and made a nice dinner. She always went shopping with him and helped him with school. In the middle off Rogers childhood his mother died of cancer. His father went into a deep depression and started drinking and gambling. Roger felt sad by his others death but had to stay strong. His dad left the house late at night and came back in the middle of the dad dunk of his ass. Roger had to take care of his father when he was like that. Rogers father died when Roger was 18. His fathers last words were " I am sorry." Roger then joined the military and ended up in the base.

R.I.P Roger K.I.A


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

I hug Cupa. The others hug each other." Guys we need to find Dark Drake and a new home." I say. I go to my bank and grab 1000 dollars. Cupa and the girls were looking at the buildings and shops. Me and the guys go and look for a good place to stay. I find a apartment that can fit us all. I go back to the bank and take out 10 thousand dollars. I pay for us all and go up to the room. I open the door. It is a nice 8 room apartment. I go to the bedroom and lay down. Drake walks in and comes over to me." What do you want?" I ask." I wanted to know what are we going to do about Dark Drake." He asks." Well I think I won't do anything until he strikes first." I say." Isn't the last thing we should do?" Drake asks." Well I did Just fight Herobrine and more. Don't you feel like having a break.?" I say." Well that is a good point." Drake says." Well lets all have fun for now. " I say. Drake leaves and goes somewhere.: Still didn't knock god dammit." I whisper. I then see Drake walking down the way he just went. I run out and ask" Didn't you just go down this way?"Drake responded"No I was just in the living room."I say" you just talked to me."Drake responds" No I did not." I looked at him concerned. I sprint down the hallway looking for who ever I just talked to. I can't find the impostor. I find Cupa and ask her if she saw Drake come this way. She says no. I try to relax but knowing now that Dark Drake can mimic us is not helping. I get up to make my self some a sandwich. I look around. No one is around." Man no one is here." I say. I go and sit down. I eat my sandwich. It was okay I think. I go to the tv and see breaking news." Someone is destroying the city!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

I sprint out the door. I get outside a see smoke coming from the city. I transform into my angel form and fly to the city. I notice the cops running. I a squadron of fighter jets flying past me. I get to the ground. I see solders and tanks and other military vehicles start to build a defensive line. They try to get me to leave the area. I jump over them. I see someone in the smoke. They seem to have a sword of some type. I use my angel wings to blow the smoke away. I can see the person more clearly now. It is a women. She has a katana. It has a red grip and a blade that has some words on the blade. I can't make it out. I walk up to her but she then flys towards the the city. I start to fly after her. I catch p." Hey what is your name?" I ask. She looks behind her. She looks surprised." What are you?" She asked." I am human of course." I say."Why do you look like that then?" She asks." I am transformed." I say." Hey you still haven't told me your name." I say." It is Kyara." She says." well I am Hayden. Nice to meet you." I say. I then go down to land. Kyara lands behind me." What does that say on your katana?" I ask." It says, I am strong not weak I shall never give in or up EVER." She says." Well I guess what it says will be tested soon." I tell her. I then hear some rubble fall. I turn around quickly and look around. I don't see anyone. I summon my dark sword. The dark aura still radiates the darkness. I walk around the rubble. I see a little kid. I run over to get the kid when the kid just disappeared in front of my eyes. I then see a shadow move out from the corner of my eye. I spin around ready for his attack. Kyara looks at me." What is wrong?" she asks." Well let m keep this short. Crazy person trying to destroy the world." I say." Okay so where is this person?" she asks." I believe around here somewhere." I say to Kyara. I then hear a crunch in the debris behind me. I look behind me and see Dark Drake. Kyara charges him with he katana. She tries to hit him but he keeps dodging her attacks. I jump it the air and transform my dark sword into a spear and throw it at him. He defected it. I see my others friends in the distance coming towards us. I then transform into my half demon angel form and charge Dark Drake. He jumps in the air and summons his own sword. It is a dark blade with red covering it. I summon mine and blow fire and shock it. i go for a down ward strike but he blocks it. I am now staring into Dark Drakes soulless eyes. They have no emotion in them what so ever. I then fly backwards and charge again. This time I summon a shield. And block his conter and I try a side way slash at him but miss. The others get here and see me and Dark Drake battling it out in the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Dark Drake then see the others and shoots something at them. I look at them. They don't seem different. I then summon my titan. I have it go battle Dark Drake. I go down to the others." Cupa, Bryan, Ash, Drake, Andr, hey guys are you okay?" I ask. Bryan pulls out his staff and then jumps in the air. He then comes down with incredible speed. I dodge his attack." Bryan what the hell man. I am your friend." I say to him. I get no response. Kyara then grabs me and fly's. I transform to angel and hover." They aren't your friends anymore." She says." What do you mean?" I ask her." What Dark Drake shot at them turned them into his personal minions." She says." Well I can't leave them." I say." There is nothing you can do." She says. I then look back and then I fly away with her." Where should we go?" I ask." To my home." She says. I then make my titan disappear. We then get to her home. it is quiet nice. It is a log cabin. She walks in and I follow." Well it is really nice." I say to her." Well thank you." She says." I didn't do it by myself." She says." Well who helped you?" I ask." His name is Chris." Kyara goes and gets him. While I wait for her to get back I look at pictures sitting on a table. It looks like the one I saw back in Minecraft. I just blow it off a coincident. Kyara comes back. She has a man with her." Are you Chris?" I ask." Yes I am." He says." Nice to meet you." I say. he says the same as we shake hands." Hey Kyara do you have a quiet place so I can meditate?" I ask." There is a meadow one mile from here." She says."Okay" I say. I fly to the the meadow. I go and sit down. I feel anger boil inside of me. How could Dark Drake be so low down. I think to my self. I try to calm down. I then hear a rustle in some foliage behind me. I look behind me. I don't see any thing. I then go back to meditating. I open my eyes. I see a dark shadow figure." Who are you?" I ask it. I get no response. It walks towards me. I am amazed by it for some reason. I then summon my dark sword. It then lets out a deafening roar. It started to charge me. I try to defend but it runs me into the ground. I am stunned. I then black out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

I look around. It is just darkness." Hello." I yell. I only hear my echo. I start to walk around. My footsteps echo when I walk. I get a creepy feeling that I am being watched. But I know that no one else is around me because I can see all around me. I keep walking. I then see A white doorway that is really far away. I run towards it. It doesn't seem to get any closer. I sit down and ponder my thoughts. Why am I here? Where is everyone? What was that shadow figure that attacked me? I keep on pondering my thoughts when I have a overwhelming feeling of being watched. I look behind me can't see anything. I transform my eyes into demon mode. I then can see many dark shadow figures surrounding me. it then transform my hearing to demon to. I now hear a lot of moans and screams of pain and sadness." Help us" the figures moan." How can I help?" I ask them. They don't respond to my question. I then notice one of the figures hat stand out. I go over to the figure." Why are you different?" I ask." I don't get a response. I realize that it is Dark Drake. I summon my sword and shield." Don't bother. attacking me. We are in the shadow realm were no one or nothing can fight. I am here to give you a ultimatum." Dark Drake says." And what would that be?" I ask him." Join me and my conjuring of this puny world or I will kill your friends one by one and then I will torture you in the worst ways imaginable." Dark Drake says." Well how bout a FUCK YOU and another FUCK YOU" I tell him.: Well this was your chose." He said. He then disappeared. I then feel a weird sensation. It is like a million littler oins in my head. I then black out again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

I wake up in a room. I am all sweaty. There is a water on a dresser next to the bed. I try to grab it. I can't. Damn it I think. Kyara walks in."Don't try to move. You have been asleep for 2 weeks." She said. Chris walks in behind her." Hey Hayden are you feeling better?" He asks." Well I guess I feel better." I say." Don't transform either. Your body can't keep handling the stress of the transformations." Kyara says." Well I have over come much more than a little of stress." I say. I transform my arm but it then deforms back to normal."Okay I see your point." I say." Told you so." Kyara says." Okay" I say. I then fall back asleep. Kyara looks at Chris." I am worried about him." She said." Don't worry. He will make it through this and you know it," Chris says. They walk and go into the kitchen. I hear the them leave. I try to move body. it is so hard. It feels like I weigh 100 tons. I can see my arm to lift up. I then try to roll. It is hard but it is way easier then moving my arm. I start to move my finger. I summon a little person." Go and tell me what is going on out there." I tell it. I see it scurry out of the room." Hayden can't beat Dark Drake." Kyara says." Well I think he can but not right now." Chris says." Hey Chris if you haven't notice that Dark Drake has be trying to take over the world and kill us all. He has already hypnotized the others and he is much more skilled then we think." Kyara says." Well I think Hayden can win." Chris says." Well lets drop the conversation." Kyara says." I will make us some soup." Chris says. He goes into the kitchen. Kyara goes and lays in bed. I see the little thing come back. It tells me what they said. I feel worthless like this. I start to summon more little figures." Go and find Dark Drake and give him this message." You will not win. I will kill you and you will die." I whisper. The figures scurry out of the room. Chris walks in to the room." Hey Hayden do you want the tv on?" He asks." Yea sure." Chris turns on the tv. Chris walks over to me and pulls out a needle." What is that?" I ask." Don't worry about. Or at least you won't be able to soon." Chris says." Kyara " I yell." She can't hear you. I drugged her soup." He says. I start summoning little figures like crazy." Why are you doing this?" I ask." Dark Drake is a great person and he is my master." Chris says. My little figures start is attack him. They are not doing much of anything but distracting him. Chris trips and falls back and hits his head on the wall, I try to move. I still can't. The little figures grab something out of Chris's pocket. It looks like the antidote to the thing Chris drugged me with. The figures poke me with the needle and leaves half of it for Kyara. I can now move but it is slow. I can't stand but I can crawl. I find Kyara on the ground in er room. I give her the rest of the antidote. She starts to wake up." Kyara are you okay?" I ask. She is still in to much of a daze to answer me. I try to transform but I still can't. The little figures start to carry Kyara to the living room. They put her on the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

I get in a chair and sit down. I am now able to move my legs. I get up. I walk slowly to go tie up Chris. I get to the room and see him laying there. There is a pool of blood under him. I use the bed sheets to tie him up. I pick him up and slowly put him in a chair. I then go and find some duck tape. I them put duck tape around him. I go and find a med kit. I grab some bandages and bandage his head. I feel much better. I transform my eyes to demon form. I am happy that I can transform again. I turn my arm to angel form. It turns a bright white. The angel form is able to heal much fast but it isn't as resistant to attack as the demon form. I go over to Kyara and start to make more of the antidote in my arm. i get a syringe and get more of the antidote. I inject it back into Kyara. I then transform fully into my half and half form. I grab Chris who is still on the chair and and fly him to the city which is repairing from Dark Drakes attack. I then fly back to Kyara's house. I see that Kyara is waiting for me. I land and deform back to normal." How are you feeling?" I ask her." I feel betrayed by Chris. But other than that I feel fine." Kyara says." Well we don't need to worry about him anymore." I say." Lets go inside." I say. we walk inside and sit down together. i summon a clone of me. Hey clone go and find another fighter. My clone transforms and flys off to find another fighter." I look a Kyara. She is sleeping. I summon a guard. I tell him to guard he. I go back to the meadow. I summon 10 archers and 20 fighters that are armed with swords. I then summon a group of 10 Spartans. I then summon my dark sword. I tell them to fight me with all they got. The archers start firing there arrows at me. I start dodging the arrows. The sword men start to flank me on one side with the Spartans on the other side. I then transform my dark sword into a spear. I throw it at the sword men. I hit 1 of them. I then jump into the air. I start to shoot arrows out of my hand. I kill 10 of them. The Spartans then attack me from behind. I transform into my demon form. I then breath fire on the rest of the sword men. The Spartans try to stab me but I keep dodging there attacks. The archers fire at me again. I get hit by 5 arrows. I then shoot a lighting bolt out of my hands at the archers. They all get fried. The Spartans are now surrounding me. I then run towards one of them and rip their shield out of his hard and then stab him in the head. The Spartan falls dead. I then summon my sword and turn it to a war hammer. I then smash one of the Spartans shields in and crush his arm. I then swing my hammer around and hit one in the face instantly killing him. I unsummon them. I then go back to Kyaras home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

I get back to Kyaras home. I get inside and Kyara is lying down. I summon a clone of me. I whisper to him. I watch as Kyara says hi. I transform and go invisible and walk behind her. I then go..." BOO". Kyara yells in fear. I then fall back laughing. I also go visible to. I see Kyara looking at me. She does not look happy." Aw come on that was priceless." I say." You scared me half to death." Kyara says." Well it was still funny." I say. She looks at me. She slowly smile and then starts laughing. I then smile and then kill the clone. The clone then slowly disappears. My little summoned figures come back. I get rid of them too." I sorry for scaring you but it still was funny." I say. I walk towards her and hug her." I am sorry." I say. I then walk into my room and lay down. I wake up in the middle of the night. I walk in to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I drink my water and go to the living room. Kyara is asleep in the chair. There is a book in her hands. I summon a book mark and put it on the page she had it on. I look at the book. It has a angel on the front. Its title is Honor. The Angel looks like when I transform into my angel form. I put the book away. I pick up Kyara and carry her to her bed and lay her down. I then walk out of the room. I go back to my room and go to sleep. I wake up in the morning. I go to the kitchen and see Kyara sitting at a table with her book." Uh hey Kyara good morning." I say." oo Hey Hayden." Kyara says. I go and turn on the tv. There is breaking news on the television. A person or persons is attacking the city. This the second attack this month that has caused mass panic. We urge all citizens to evacuate the city." Kyara this will be our only chance to defeat Dark Drake while he is still has not taken over the world." I say. She grabs he sword and we fly towards the city.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Me and Kyara fly towards the city. I can see smoke coming from the city. I summon clones of myself and they fly with us. I summon some of Kyara to. I can see the city towers now. We all land on the buildings. The smoke is farther away from the last battle. I land next to the burning building. Kyara lands behind me along with the clones. I so my friends. I see that Cupa is crying. I try to walk towards them but Kyara stops me." Remember that they are being controlled."She says. I make the clones ready to fight them. Dark Drake steps our from behind the building. I transform into my half and half form. I summon my sword and Kyara pulls hers out. I sprint towards him and jump into the air. I then shoot arrows out of my hand at Dark Drake. He dodges all of them and then he teleports. He teleports back with Cupa in a choke hold. I stop and look at him." You can't beat me." Dark Drake says." I will beat you Dark Drake even if it kills me." I say. I watch Dark Drake and we are all in a stalemate. I can't attack or he will kill Cupa and I can't do anything fast enough to help her. It kills me inside that I can't do anything. I hear a crash behind me. I look behind me and see a person in the dust of the crash. The person sprints towards the Dark Drake. He jumped in the air and threw and ax at Dark Drake. Dark Drake tries to put Cupa in front of the axes path but I grab the axe and teleport into the sky and fly downward at him and then teleport behind him and hit him in the head. He pulls it out and turns around. I grab Dark Drake and fly into the air. I throw him away from me and start to form a dark mass of energy in my hands. Dark Drake tries to move but can't for some reason." Die You Mother FUCKER!" I yell as I shoot the dark mass at him. Dark Drake struggles but to no avail. The dark mass hits Dark Drake and he slowly disintegrates. I fall to the ground. I am caught by a unseen force. Kyara looks at me floating in the air unconscious. She walks over to me. She is confused about why I am floating. The others all faint to. Kyara is still looking at my floating body then I appear in front of her." You are one of his clones aren't you?" She asks." Yes I am." The clone says. The other clones appear around the one holding the real Hayden. Kyara sees the person who landed standing over the others. She sees him pick then all up and gives gets the clones to carry them." Who are you" Kyara asks." I am DT" He says. He flys off with the clones and Kyara follows them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The clones land and along with the others." What is wrong with them?" Kyara asks." It is because the hypnosis stopped and they were still in a trance so they are now in a deep coma.: TD says." Well whats wrong with Hayden then?" Kyara asks." He used all his power so he is just unconscious." TD says. Kyara and TD take care of the others and make sure they are alright. TD explains that he came here from another dimension where there are monsters called SCP and that he was sent here by one." You know Hayden is going to die right?" TD says." No he won't." said Kyara." It is true'" TD says." Your wrong Hayden can't die he has a child on the way." She says." Well he will. I am sorry I had to tell you." TD says.

2 days later

I wake up. I go into the kitchen and see Kyara and whoever the other person sitting there is." Hey Kyara and you?" I say." I am TD." he says." Well nice to meet you TD." I say I shake his hand" Where are the others." I ask." I am sorry to tell you but they are in a coma." TD says. i walk back into the bedroom. I sit down and contemplate how I could help them. I lay down and think. I go to sleep. I have a dream about a monster. It has a white sword in its back. I wake up. It is night time. I think back when I was in minecraft. I remember the ritual that Nate did. I start to wonder if I can do the same thing.

One week later

Kyara, TD, and Hayden are sitting at a table." They are still in the coma." Kyara informs me." Well I can help them but what happens to me will be unknown." I say. I go outside to collect things. I get a giant stone. I use my dark sword to cut it into a stone table. I then grab the others and place them in a circle. I lay down on the stone table. Kyara and TD walk out to see what I am doing." What are you doing Hayden?" TD asks." I am doing a spell. And I do actually need someone to help me." I say." I will do it" said Kyara.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

This will be two separate endings. You chose which one to read.

I get ready for the spell to start. Kyara starts saying the words. I start to feel a burning sensation in my of light shoot into my body. A giant beam of red lights shoots into the sky. It pierces the very sky. Little orbs shoot through the beams into me and different colored beams shoot back into the others. I can feel myself slowly drifting into unconsciousness. I try to stay conscious but it is getting hard to even open my eyes. My eyes closes. Kyaa finishes the spell. TD walks over to me and check my pulse. TD looks at Kyara and looks down with sadness for his dead friend. HE sees the others wake up. They all look around." What happened?" ask Ash." " Hayden sacrificed himself for you guys." Kyara says." Where is he?" Cupa asks. Kyara points to the stone in table in the middle of them. Cupa looks at my body which is now lifeless and cold. Everyone looks at me and sees my dark sword in my hands. They see it slowly turn white and they see words inscribed on the blade. Bryan walks over and looks at the words. It says I fought for who I loved. Cupa goes inside to mourn Haydens death. Cupa goes into the room Hayden slept int the night before and sees and box. It looks like a minecraft chest. Cupa goes over to the bed and picks it up. She opens the little minecraft chest. Inside is a diamond ring with something inscribed on the inside of the ring. For my true love Cupa. Cupa breaks down sobbing. Cupa then feels someone embrace her in a hug. Cupa turns around to see Hayden." Hayden your alive?" She says." No I am dead still. I was allowed to come to earth as a special ghost" I say. Cupa looks stunned. A cute smile appears on her face. I go ever to Cupa and ask" So will you marry me?". " Yes I will Hayden." Cupa exclaims. I put the ring on her finger.

1 month later

Me And Cupa are now officially married. The wedding was in Paris and it was great. I wore a lime green suit and Cupa wore a beautiful lime green with a little bit of a golden hue to it wedding dress that really make her amber eyes stand out. I can't eat the beautiful cake. The cake had me and Cupa dancing going to the top where our figurines were kissing. During the night me and Cupa dance under the moonlight. It was perfect. I talked with everyone to. Bryan chose to wear a blue suit. Kyara wore a cyan dress. TD wore a yellowish black suit with a yellow tie. Ash wore a grey suit. And Drake wore a black suit. Yaebie wore a dark green dress. Andr wore a dark purple dress. Charoette wore a white dress. It was a great wedding. Me and Cupa spent the next week on our honeymoon. Me and her went to the Eiffel tower for dinner one night and we did other things to. A few months after our honeymoon Cupa gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. We named her Sophie. After the birth I bought us a woodland mansion. All my friends live there with us.

Six years later

I get home from work and see Sophie trying to catch is a beautiful day. Sophie notices me." Dad your home." Sophie exclaims. She runs towards me and gives me a hug. I pick her up and say" A you are such a good little girl." I let Sophie down. I see Cupa standing at the door. "Hey honey." I say. Sophie runs over to Cupa." Hey mom." She says. I look at Sophie next to Cupa. They look a lot alike. There eyes are the same color. They both are always so happy. Sophie has my dark hair. I have noticed Sophie's powers emerging. I worry that she will not be able to control them. I feel that they will be dangerous if used the wrong way. I go over and kiss Cupa. We walk inside.

To be continued

Sad Ending

Will be different trust me.

Kyara is about to start the spell. TD Notices that everyone is waking up. Kyara runs over to see if everyone is okay. I just look in amazement. I thought they were suppose to be in a coma forever. I then go over to Cupa and ask her if she is okay. A day passes and I tell them what happened. The next day I wait for Cupa get up. Hey Cupa "do you want to play Minecraft?" I ask. She says yes. We play minecraft for awhile. I then go to get something to eat. Cupa goes and finds a chest in her home in minecraft. It has a peace of paper in it saying that she should go check her room. Cupa walks to the room and sees a little minecraft chest sitting on the bed. Cupa goes over and opens it up. Inside is a diamond ring with something inscribed on the inside of the ring. For my true love Cupa. I walk behind har and ask" Will you marry me Cupa?" " Yes I will Hayden." She exclaims.

One month later

Me And Cupa are now officially married. The wedding was in Paris and it was great. I wore a lime green suit and Cupa wore a beautiful lime green with a little bit of a golden hue to it wedding dress that really make her amber eyes stand out. I loved eating the beautiful cake. The cake the had me and Cupa dancing going to the top where our figurines were kissing. During the night me and Cupa dance under the moonlight. It was perfect. I talked with everyone to. Bryan chose to wear a blue suit. Kyara wore a cyan dress. TD wore a yellowish black suit with a yellow tie. Ash wore a grey suit. And Drake wore a black suit. Yaebie wore a dark green dress. Andr wore a dark purple dress. Charoette wore a white dress. It was a great wedding. Me and Cupa spent the next week on our honeymoon. Me and her went to the Eiffel tower for dinner one night and we did other things to. A few months after our honeymoon Cupa gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. We named her Sophie. After the birth I bought us a woodland mansion. All my friends live there with us.

Six years later

I get home from work in a hurry. I go inside. I go to Sophie's room. The others are standing outside the door. I walk in to see Cupa reading Sophie a story. I walk over to Sophie and give her a kiss on the forehead." How is daddies little girl feeling?" I ask. Sophie looks at me." I feel okay dad." She says weakly."Save your strength you don't want to overwork yourself." I say A doctor walks into the room. The doctor looks at Sophie." How is she doc?" I ask." She is still very weak. The disease is slowly killing her. She can't feel anything thou because of the painkillers but she will die within the next month." The doc says. I look at Cupa sadly and shake my head. I give the others the bad news. I also am dying on the inside watching my daughter die and I have no control over it.

2 weeks later

I hear Sophie screaming in pain. Me and Cupa run to her room." What is wrong Sophie?" I ask in a panic." Mom dad it hurts so much." She says." "Don't worry honey we are here for you." I say." Dad I know I am dying." Sophie says." No honey don't say that." I tell her not trying not to cry. I hug her tightly.: Mom and Dad love you. You know that right?" I tell her." Yes dad I ..." was her final thing she said. The funeral was really long. Sophie was buried with a picture of the family and a teddy bear that she named Fluff ball. I guess it was because it was so fluffy.

One week later

We are still trying to get over Sophies death. I go to work today. We are reconstructing the base. I am looking around the remains of the base. I see something shining on the ground. I pick it up. It is a metal disc. I try to think what the disc would be used for. I go to the base mainframe and find that the disc contain data. I find a new machine that reads the disc. It loads up." O MY" I whisper. It read about a device that can teleport people to and from other dimensions. The disc show it was last used the day we fought Dark Drake. I run out and start heading to home. But Before I can react a steam rollers roller falls on top of me. I manage to transform the part that is being crush to half and half but it don't have the strength to lift it. No one is around. I slowly lose consciousness. It slowly crushes me and I die.

One day later

They find my dead body crushed. My lovely wife mourns my death. I was buried in the suit I wore on our wedding day. I also was buried with a picture of our family. My wedding was long. TD tries to comfort Cupa but she still mourns her dead husband and daughter. Cupa try's to cheer herself up she can't. The deaths were to much for her. Cupa walks into her room. She lays down in the bed. She grabs a gun. Cupa puts the gun to her head and closes her eyes and whispers" I will be with my family soon." Cupa then pulls the trigger. The others run into the room only the see Cupa lying dead in the bed." Why is everyone dying?" asks TD.

2 days later

Cupas funeral was really sad. A mother who lived through her daughters death and her husbands death but in the end could she not live with out them. We buried Cupa with a picture of the Hayden her and Sophie playing in a grassy field." May she rest in peace." Says Andr. Everyone now is it a depressed mood with out any thing to cheer them up. Kyara goes into the house and looks at pictures of Hayden and Cupa. The others find Kyara." Hey Kyara why are you in here?" Asks Mary." Because I want to remember when they were still alive." She says." We all miss them but they would want us to go on with our lives." Says Mary. The others agree with her. They look at Kyara and see that she is not moving. Td goes over to look but then Kyara falls down. Td catches her." Kyara Kyara are you okay?" Asks TD as he shakes her. They rush her to a hospital. A few moments later after she gets there they find out that she died from a broken neck." How did she die of a broken neck?" asks Nate." We don't know " Says the doctor.

2 days later

Kyaras funeral was beautiful and sad. She was buried in a cyan dress. She was also buried with her sword. Everyone was in a sad mood. They all cried for the ones they have lost. It started raining at the end of the funeral. WE all went inside and talked about our memories with her." I remember a day when her and Sophie were outside watching birds. Kyara always pointed out the birds that weren't often seen around there often. Sophie always tried to catch the bird but she never could. So when Sophie couldn't Kyara went and caught the bird for her. She was always so gentle with the bird. I miss her" said TD. They kept talking about memories the rest of the day.

4 Weeks later

People are in a better mood. They are still sad but things have returned to normal. Hayden and Cupas will gave all the money and assets to them. Plus a golden box that had nothing on it. They put it on the kitchen table. Yaebie and Bryan go out side and swim in the pool. The others go and join them. The playhouse outside is a sad reminder to every one the nice little girl that use to live with them." I miss them all." Says Ash. Saying that triggered a memory in Ash. Ash and Sophie were playing in the yard." One...Two...Three...Four...Five ready or not here I come." Said Ash. Ash starts looking around. Sophie giggles." I hear you Sophie." says Ash. Sophie runs to a tree. Ash hears Sophie run. Ash slowly walks to the tree. Ash then jumps around the tree and grabs Sophie." I got you." He says. Sophie laughs. Ash puts Sophie back down. Ash sees Cupa smiling." Go see your mom Sophie." says Ash. Sophie runs over to her mom. Cupa picks Sophie up." Hey mom why is dad working a lot?' Sophie asks." Well Sophie dad has to work a lot to help the world go on with out problems." Cupa says." I love you mom." Sophie says." I love you to Sophie." says Cupa. Ash then snaps back to reality. Ash feels a sudden pain in his hands. He looks at them only to see meat hooks through them. Ash Then gets pulled to the play house. The others run to help him but a tall musculature creature prevents them from doing so. They her Ash scream and then a crunch. They don't hear Ash screams anymore. The creature then throws a giant nail at Andre but she teleports away. Instead it hits Mary in the stomach. Bryan runs towards the creature and punches it in the face. It stumbles back. It then throws a nail at Bryan. It is to fast for Bryan to dodge. It hits Bryan and he falls to the ground dead. Nate runs inside to get his bow. Charlotte throws a fire ball at the creature but it just deflects it back and it hit her in her head. Nate comes back to see his girlfriend dead." No Charlotte." He yells. He pulls the string back on his bow and stats shooting arrows at a amazing rate. The creature is getting hit by them but does not react to them hitting it. The creature slowly walks towards Nate. The creature then sprints towards him and grabs Nate by the neck. Nate tries to break free of the creatures grip but he can'. Nate then stops moving and the creature then crushes Nates throat. The creature then drops Nates lifeless body on the ground. Yaebie grabs Bryans staff and runs at the creature. It grabs the staff and snaps it like a twig. Andr then teleports to get Yeabie but is stopped by a meat hook coming out of the playhouse and hitting her in the leg. Another hook gets her in the other leg. She is in to much pain to teleport away. The creature pulls goes and grabs the big nail from Marys dead corpse. And then throws Yaebie to the ground and puts it through her stomach. A person comes out of the play house. It is Chris but he looks different. He walks to Andr and grabs her by her head. He then crushes her head. He then lets go and Andrs body drops dead. Chris then sees Yaebie and he walks over to her. TD then runs in front of Chris but then his head exploded. He drops dead. He walks over to Yaebie and gets on one knee." I killed your friends and you have lost." He says. He then ripped her head off and dropped it on the ground. He then crushes it with his foot. He walks away and a portal forms in front of him." I am coming for you all." He whispers.

The End


End file.
